Michael - The End (Again)
Michael is the oldest archangel and the first of the angels that were created by God. Among his fellow archangels were his brothers Samael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. They fought with their father against the Darkness. Besides God, Michael is the only one that the Powers yield to. He ruled Heaven in the wake of his Father's absence after Lucifer's Rebellion until the events of the Apocalypse. His name means Who is like God. 'Background' Michael had been gifted with the creation of the Powers to assist him should the Leviathan escape Purgatory. When God created humans he decreed that they were to be loved and asked that the angels bow to them. Michael was the very first angel to bow to man by his father's command. HIs brother Lucifer refused and tried to turn Michael away from them but he refused to go against their father. Michael lead Heaven's forces when Lucifer rebelled against their father over his high opinions of Humanity due to his jealousy and the mental maneuvering done to him by Samael. According to Samael, Michael had fought with his fellow archangels against the Knights of Hell and after that fight only he, Raphael and Gabriel remained. He defeated Lucifer and cast him down to Hell in Lucifer's Cage. He was angry to see that Samael had remained unpunished for his role in helping to encourage Lucifer and aiding him in his rebellion. However, over time he was able to convince God that Samael was getting out of control with his seduction, corruption and antics against Humanity. Not to mention all of the creatures that his brother had spawned that were creating rising amounts of chaos on Earth. Michael and Gabriel captured him and proceeded to castrate him as punishment before they locked him in Heaven's prison. It was during this time that God had to unleash the Deluge to try and undo the chaos that Samael's offspring had begun to unleash. God promptly left Heaven to Michael's care and he watched it with the aid of the Powers who helped him keep order. Michael obeyed God's command to not directly interfere with Humanity until the Apocalypse but during the Dark Ages there was a significant increase demon activity. There were hunters to try and hold back the tide but they were lacking in knowledge and numbers to handle so many threats at once. He saw that Humanity was severely in danger but knew he couldn't directly interfere. Secretly, he and the Powers went to a select group of humans, and bestowed them the knowledge and expertise to combat the high level demons and calamaties they were causing. One of their trademark gifts to them was an enochian exorcism that can imprison demons so far in the depths of Hell that they could only be released by the use of a Devil's Gate. This order continued to exist to serve Michael and the Powers with hiding powerful and sensitive artifacts and powers on their behalf such as the Holy Grail. When the high level threat of demons diminished, the contact Michael and the Powers had with them dropped drastically and the group's numbers declined somewhat over the centuries though those that remained still stayed firm. Over the millenia he kept his position of Heaven's ruler until the events of the Apocalypse started. Lucifer was freed due to the 66 seals being broken and Michael was ready to lead Heaven in battle against him. However, his destined vessel Dean Winchester resisted giving his consent to be his vessel. Michael left the task of getting Dean's consent up to Zachariah. He focused on leading the Powers in the war against Lucifer's elite demons and the Grigori or Watchers. He couldn't directly fight without a vessel so he had to become an observer and as a result began to lose his patience with Zachariah. He gave him one more chance and Zachariah suggested using the Winchesters dead half-brother Adam Milligan as bait to try to get Dean to finally consent. Zachariah summoned him and he came in time to see that Zachariah was dead and that the brothers were running away. He sensed that Adam Milligan was ready and wiling to consent and knew that though he was not his predestined vessel, he was suitable enough to contain him and whisked him away to gain his consent. Adam Milligan gave Michael his consent and Michael finally gained a vessel to walk on Earth. Now that he had a vessel, he fought alongside his fellow Powers and decimated Lucifer's forces alongside them. He sensed that Lucifer gained his true vessel's consent and went off to face his brother in the area that they were destined to fight, Stull Cemetary in Lawrence, Kansas. Lucifer had the Grigori nearby and he tasked the Powers to fight them and keep the battle between the two archangels. He then arrived at Stull Cemetary to see Lucifer in Sam Winchester's body. The two shared words and Michael refused to go against their father like Lucifer wanted. Michael may not have wanted to fight and kill his brother but he knew he had to. Before they could start Dean Winchester arrived and Michael demanded he leave as he had no right to be there any longer since he refused to consent to be his vessel. Michael noticed too late that Castiel had arrived and thrown a molotov of holy fire at him to banish him away. He regained himself and returned in time to see that the door to the Cage had been opened and Sam Winchester had gained control. He went to stop him from plunging his brother back in the cage and acting against his Father's will but Sam dragged him into the cage with them. The Cage then sealed itself behind them and effectively locked Michael away. After the Powers defeated the Grigori they returned to the site to despair and rage at the banishment of their general. Soon enough Heaven fell into disorder and chaos without him. 'Chaos' Michael, trapped in the cage still possessing Adam Milligan, was unable to rule Heaven and dominion of it fell to Raphael. This led to civil war and in turn led to Castiel opening Purgatory and releasing the Leviathan. Michael couldn't lead the Powers against them like God had tasked him to do but regardless the Powers had managed to destroy most of them when Dean Winchester killed Dick Roman. Even with the Leviathan threat quelled there still remained much in-fighting and power grabbing amongst the countless factions of angels. In the cage Michael was protected from the effects of Metatron's spell that caused the angels to fall from Heaven. Joseph never forgot about Michael or forsook his loyalty to him and proclaimed Michael as Heaven's 'true leader'. Occasionally he would hear the distant prayers from the Powers and soon those of the human Daniel Leonard. It turned out that this human was the Heavenly Saint and heard that they were working to free him from the Cage. On September 29th, the Feast of Saint Michael, The Powers, The Battalion and The Saint all gathered in Stull Cemetery. In the spot where Michael had fallen in the Cage with Lucifer, Daniel Leonard performed the ritual to free an imprisoned angel. Using the key tailor made for him a portal was opened which Michael rode through until he made it back to Earth. He inspired awe as well as other high emotions on all the witnesses when he broke through and expanded his wings in the form of golden fire. His first sight after being freed was of Daniel who had perceived his true visage without being overwhelmed due to his gifts. However, the strain of the ritual made the Saint collapse as the portal closed. Restoring Order Personality 'Powers and Abilities' Michael is the oldest and strongest of the Archangels created by God thus making him one of the most powerful beings in creation. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Michael was the very first angel that God created making him quite a powerful being. He was able to fight alongside his Father and archangel siblings against a powerful force like the Darkness and achieve victory. It seems that only his brothers Lucifer and Samael could match him single-handedly. His power is so great that even Gabriel had to hide from him and Raphael was careful to take power only once he was firmly sealed away. Even Castiel powered by Purgatory's souls was unsure of his ability to beat him, and wanted Michael to stay locked in the Cage for security. * Nigh-Omniscience: Michael has been around since before the creation of man and even the creation of the rest of the angels thus making him quite knowledgeable of much of history. He has seen many events through time at a focal view point that few have documented let alone witnessed. *'Michael Sword: '''Michael wields an archangel blade different from his fellow archangels. It is made from the same metal as the Holy Grail. *'Possession: Michael can possess anyone descended from Adam and Eve's bloodline. He has possessed both John Winchester and Adam Milligan though it is written that Dean Winchester is his true vessel. After the events of the Apocalypse and being in the Cage he is content to remain within Adam's body. *'''Angelic Restoration: Michael is able to heal and restore the broken or weakened grace of an wounded angel. It is a powerful process that few seem to possess. It can be used to restore the wings of an angel that has had them clipped off. Only Samael has been shown to also have used this ability on others. *'Angelic Upgrade': Michael is able to raise the status and rank of a low class angel to a higher level though only as high as the level of the Powers. *'Celestial Transformation': Michael has the unique power to take a human soul in Heaven and transform it into an angel. However, he does need the human to consent to the transformation before he can perform it. *'Pyrokinesis': Michael is able to have anything or anyone spontaneously burst into flames by simple touch, these flames are spiritual in nature as they have been shown to kill the true form of angels. *'Resistance to Holy Fire': While most angels burn away due to Holy Fire Michael will be pained but he will survive. *'Healing': Michael is able to instantly heal wounds and internal deficiencies of any human he touches. *'Resurrection': He is able to bring a human back to life unless he is blocked off from doing so by either God or Death. Sigil.gif|Michael's symbol Michael 2.jpg|Michael cleaned up after his freedom Michael Sword.jpg|Michael's weapon Michael 2014.jpg|Michael taking command of his vessel Facts and Trivia September 29th is the Feast of Saint Michael, a day dedicated to Michael which has been also dubbed 'Michaelmas'. This also happens to be his vessel Adam Milligan's birthday. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Archangels